Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A light scanning device located at an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer houses a rotating polyhedron and an fθ lens. With this light scanning device, heat generation of the rotating polyhedron causes a problem of deformation of the fθ lens. That is, heat generation of the rotating polyhedron deforms a housing in which the fθ lens is located, resulting in deformation of the fθ lens. As a result, optical performance of the fθ lens is changed. To solve the problem, a typical light scanning device secures an fθ lens to a housing with a jig, thus reducing deformation of the fθ lens.